Dame et Chevalier
by labouquine
Summary: Uther Pendragon et sa cour reçoivent la visite de la reine Thalia, une amie du souverain. Mais la cour de Camelot va être bien surprise de découvrir que la fille de la reine, la princesse Diane, et le chef des chevaliers...
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Merlin

Camelot est en effervescence. La reine Thalia accompagnée de sa fille la princesse Diane et des principaux membres de sa cour vient rendre visite au roi Uther. Thalia et Uther sont de vieux amis, mais ils ne sont pas vus depuis longtemps. Leur dernière rencontre remonte à l'époque où leurs enfants n'étaient que des gamins.

Du côté de la reine Thalia :

« Votre Majesté !

Les gardes partis en éclaireurs reviennent au galop vers l'avant de la troupe.

-Madame, la citée de Camelot n'est plus très loin. Nous y serons dans une petite heure.

-Bien. Nous arriverons juste pour le dîner.

Elle se tourne vers sa fille qui chevauche à sa droite.

-Aura-t-on l'honneur de t'avoir à nos côtés à ce repas ? Ou préfères-tu manger avec tes chevaliers ?

La reine raille, Diane le sait. Mais elle est dispensée de répondre par l'arrivée d'un garde en émoit.

-L'arrière-garde ! L'arrière-garde est attaquée !

Aussitôt, la princesse donne ses ordres :

-Mère, partez devant au galop sans vous arrêter ! 7 chevaliers restent avec la reine ! Les autres, avec moi !

Diane tourne bride et s'élance vers la fin de la troupe, suivit de ses chevaliers. Car dans ce genre de situation, personne, pas même la reine, ne songerait désobéir à l'héritière.

L'arrière-garde est surtout composée de serviteurs se chargeant des provisions et des bagages, ainsi que quelques gardes au cas ou. La jeune femme ne met que quelques secondes à arriver sur les lieux de l'attaque. Attaque menée par une bande de brigands en quête d'argent ou de nourriture.

Les chevaliers font barrage entre eux et l'arrière-garde mais au lieu de fuir, ces bandits les attaquent férocement. Contrains de mettre pied-à-terre, la princesse et ses hommes se lancent dans un rude combat.


	2. Chapter 2

Du côté du roi Uther :

-Il y a longtemps que je ne vous avez pas vu si joyeux père !

Uther sourit, pour la énième fois depuis la début de la journée. Le roi et son fils attendent dans la cour l'arrivée de la reine Thalia, et Uther profite de ce moments pour parler à Arthur de leurs invitées :

-Thalia et moi nous connaissons depuis des années. C'est une reine sage, bien que nos opinions divergent sur certains point.

-Par exemple ? demande Arthur en souriant.

-Nous n'avons pas la même… image de la magie. Mais c'est un sujet qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'aborder.

Le prince n'en revient pas. L'arrivée de cette reine change radicalement son père, lui qui se met en colère à la moindre allusion sur la magie !

-Quant-à sa fille…

Arthur revient sur terre.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une dizaine d'années, mais elle doit être un peu plus jeune que toi.

À cet instant, le chevalier Léon placé au sommet d'une tour s'adresse au roi :

-Sire ! La troupe de la reine Thalia est en vue ! Ils ne devraient plus tarder !

-Parfait ! J'espère que tout est prêt pour les recevoir.

-Rassurez-vous majesté, tout a été parfaitement organisé.

-Morgane, vous êtes là ! Parfait ! C'est parfait !

Le fils et la pupille du roi échange un regard amusé.


	3. Chapter 3

Du côté de la reine Thalia :

-Et bien, c'est accueillant !

Les chevaliers de la reine sortent de leurs combats avec quelques blessures superficielles.

-Je m'attendais bien à ce genre d'attaque.

Diane tourne la tête vers le chevaliers Cédric qui poursuit :

-Uther est un roi si stricte. En nous attaquant, ces bandits défient en quelque sorte leur souverain.

-Le bon côté des choses, lance le chevalier Thomas, l'optimiste de la troupe, c'est qu'ils ont prit la fuite sans que nous n'ayons à en tuer un seul !

-En effet.

Car la première règle de la princesse Diane est de n'avoir recours à la mort d'un assaillant qu'en dernier lieu.

-Profitez que nous soyons encore seuls, reprend-t-elle en se mettant à cheval, pour partager vos opinions. Une fois à Camelot, nous devrons accepter le gouvernement du roi.

Tandis que les chevaliers discutent, Cédric rejoint la jeune femme.

-À quoi ressemble le roi Altesse ?

-Vous n'avez pas entendu toutes les rumeurs qui courent sur lui ?

-Vous l'avez dit ce sont des rumeurs.

Diane esquisse un sourire. Cédric est le chevalier avec lequel elle s'entend le mieux, et elle considère comme son bras droit.

-Uther… a l'habitude de juger les gens en fonction de leurs rangs, et non de leurs qualités.

-Je suis étonné qu'il s'entende avec votre mère.

La princesse laisse échapper son rire. Et le jeune homme sourit en entendant son amie. Car plus qu'une capitaine, il considère l'héritière comme une amie.

-Et ce n'est qu'une de leurs nombreuses différences !

Derrière eux, les chevaliers Simon, Uryen, Kildas et Odin comparent leurs exploits sur le derniers combats, tandis le chevalier Thomas réfléchit dans son coin.

-Et bien Thomas ! À quoi pensez-vous qui vous rende si silencieux ?

Les chevaliers tournent la tête vers l'interpellé qui ferme la marche, à l'apostrophe de la princesse.

-Je me demandais ce qui poussait votre mère à rendre visite au roi Uther.

Plus aucune parole n'est échangée entre les chevaliers, tous voulant connaître la réponse. Remarquant que l'atmosphère s'est tendue, Diane opte pour un ton léger :

-Uther a sans doute apprit notre victoire contre les envahisseurs et souhaite que nous donnions des cours à ses hommes…

Elle fait un clin d'œil et tous se mettent à rire, ne redoutant plus une mauvaise nouvelle. Les chevaliers lancent alors leurs chevaux au galop, vers Camelot.


	4. Chapter 4

Du côté du roi Uther :

La troupe de la reine Thalia débarque au pas dans la cour du château de Camelot. À peine les chevaux immobilisés, un jeune serviteur saute de son cheval et s'empare des rênes du destrier de la reine. Uther, sourire aux lèvres, aide son amie à mettre pied-à-terre.

-Uther !

-Thalia !

Les 2 amis se serrent dans les bras, heureux de se retrouver. Puis le roi de Camelot présente Arthur et Morgane à son invitée.

On ne pourra pas dire que la cour de la reine Thalia fut mal accueillit à Camelot. Alors qu'il allait suivre son père et leur invitée à l'intérieur de la forteresse, Arthur remarque le peu de chevaliers qui escortaient la reine. Mais il n'y fait pas plus attention sur le coup.

-Bonjour.

Merlin s'approche du jeune garçon qui tient la monture de la reine Thalia. Ce dernier lui rend son salut.

-Je m'appelle Merlin.

-Gill.

Une amitié se lie entre les deux serviteurs, pas très différents l'un de l'autre.

Au cours du repas du soir où sont seulement présent Uther, Thalia, Arthur et Morgane, les souverains partagent leurs aventures. Mais la fin du dîner est troublée par l'arrivée de Léon.

Alors que la nuit est tombée, il vient annoncer l'arrivée de 7 chevaliers.

-7 chevaliers ?! À cet heure ?!

-Enfin… 7 chevaliers… Disons plutôt 6 chevaliers menés par une jeune fille habillée comme un chevalier. Ils disent être sous les ordres de la reine Thalia.

Cette dernière esquisse un sourire et se tourne vers Uther :

-En effet ce sont mes hommes. Nous avons dû nous séparer en venant ici.

-Bien.

Le roi sourit à son amie quand le chevalier enchaîne :

-La jeune fille demande à présenter ses respects à la reine.

-Qu'elle entre, qu'elle entre !

Décidément, le roi n'est plus le même depuis l'arrivée de Dame Thalia ! Morgane camoufle son sourire dans une cuillerée de soupe tandis qu'Arthur tente d'effacer l'air d'ahurissement de son visage.


	5. Chapter 5

Du côté de la princesse Diane :

Les chevaliers sautent de leurs montures, heureux que cette chevauchée se termine.

-Joli forteresse, commente Uryen en observant le château de Camelot.

Ses amis souris quant-arrive un chevaliers au pas de course.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

Il descend rapidement les marches du perron, et arrive à leur hauteur. Diane prend alors la parole :

-Nous sommes les chevaliers de la reine Thalia. Et je…

-La reine est déjà arrivée à Camelot avec son escorte. Avant même que la nuit tombe.

-Je souhaite, reprend la princesse comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue, présenter mes respect et ceux de mes hommes à notre souveraine.

Le chevalier fronce les sourcils. Mais comme la jeune fille semble décidée, il cède :

-Bien. Attendez ici, je vais voir si les souverains peuvent vous recevoir.

Quelque minutes plus tard, le même homme revient et lui fait signe de le suivre.

Il la précède devant la porte de la salle à manger avant de s'effacer. Diane pénètre dans la pièce, et s'incline à la façon des chevaliers.

-Vu le temps que vous avez mit, il devait y avoir bon nombre d'attaquant.

Tous les regards se tournent vers la reine et sa fille répond, tout en gardant les yeux baissés :

-Je n'ai aucune excuse majesté car ce n'était que des brigands.

-Vous avez été attaqués par des bandits ?!

Uther semble stupéfait et de la colère perce à travers ses paroles.

-Mes chevaliers s'en sont chargés, rassurez-vous. Quoi qu'il en soit, continue Thalia, ce dîner était délicieux. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as raté.

-J'en suis navrée et j'espère… que vous saurez tous me pardonner mon retard.

-Mon amie, je ne comprend pas.

Et le roi ne semble pas être le seul.

-Je vous présente ma fille Diane. Elle a à peu près le même rôle que votre fils, à ce que j'ai compris.

La reine conserve son sourire tandis l'héritière relève la tête et regarde pour la première fois l'assemblée.


End file.
